


【Evanstan/桃包】猫咪饲养指南

by loeweliang



Category: Captain America(Movies)RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweliang/pseuds/loeweliang
Summary: Sebastian有一个小秘密，而Chris发现了它。沙雕甜饼
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 9





	【Evanstan/桃包】猫咪饲养指南

01

Sebastian的酒量很好。

这是Chris在数次认真的观察之后得出的结论。

彼时他们正在酒吧狂欢，老板和导演很熟，贴心地为他们清了场。参加聚会的人不算太多，但也把不大的空间挤得满满当当，时不时会从不同的角落传来几声欢呼。

Sebastian将牌甩在桌子上，又是一手好牌，他得意洋洋地翘起唇角，在众人气恼的嘟囔声中将筹码纳入怀中。

Chris将握得发软的纸牌丢上牌桌，抬了抬手，身边的人让出一道缝，刚好足够他从牌桌前挤出去。厮杀数轮让他的头脑有些发晕，他需要让自己清醒一点。

吧台的酒保递给他一杯加了冰的水，Chris从兜里摸出一包烟，盒子已经被压皱了，不过烟还是好好的，他抽出一根，点燃，却并没有吸，火星在指尖跳跃，一点点将白色纸卷吞噬殆尽。

他一直在打量着Sebastian，那个兴致高昂，开始用纸牌堆小山的男人。

Antony在旁边双手比划着，配合夸张的表情，看起来是在模仿片场里那个展开全长只有一米出头的小鸡翅膀，Sebastian笑的前仰后合，眼角扬起几道纹路，Chris的心跳加快了几拍，他喝了几口水，那些细小的纹路又不见了。

他们开了不少酒，各式各样都喝了点，不少人像他一样退居二线，缓缓酒劲，而Sebastian——在Antony的干扰下继续一丝不苟地继续他的造山大业，手都不带抖。

甚至还偶尔拿起一旁的杯子抿上几口。

暗金的酒液随着喉结的上下起伏很快见了底，Sebastian意犹未尽，粉红的舌尖快速地探出唇瓣，轻轻一扫，为原本就红润的嘴唇渡上一层水光。

Chris觉得身上有些热，一定是混着酒喝，有些上头。他将快要烧到手指的烟拈灭，端着冰都要被他捂化了的水，挪回座位。

“明天下午我还有拍摄。”他觉得自己开始神志不清了，不然为什么要一直盯着Sebastian，“你们好好玩，我先回去了。”

他看到Sebastian瘪了瘪嘴，又或许没有，“你还好吗？还记得怎么回去吗？”

“当然。”他抑制不住自己上扬的嘴角，不过管他呢，“倒是你，喝这么多，一会可别抱着马桶哭。”

Sebastian对着Antony作出一副要吐出来的表情，Antony一边怪叫一边后退，嚷嚷着你不要靠过来之类的话。

Chris被轻轻推了一把，怀里被塞进一件外套，Sebastian冲他挤挤眼睛。

他拉开酒吧的玻璃门，带着另一个人体温的衣服让他暖和不少。

等到Chris洗漱完毕，穿上柔软的浴袍，准备陷入床铺柔软的拥抱时，走廊传来一声轻响。

是Sebastian回来了。

他闭上双眼，醉意和疲惫几乎要将他淹没，要对的台词，预演的走位，排练的动作在他的脑海中慢慢滑过，他在等待睡意的降临。

补拍还有一些细节没有和导演确认，明天千万不能忘了，欠Mackie的几包零食不知道什么时候还回去，不如假装忘记好了，今天的葡萄酒味道不错，听说是老板自家酒庄的出品，我今天喝了好多，希望明天不要头晕，Sebastian也喝了很多，为什么他还活蹦乱跳的呢？

是啊，Sebastian也喝了很多，正常人灌那么多酒早该吐了。  
Chris忽地坐起来，在黑暗中瞪大双眼。

说不定他亲爱的同事真的已经晕倒在厕所里了。

他控制不住自己越来越大的脑洞，急急忙忙抓了件衣服套上，就去敲对面的门。

“Sebastian！Sebastian！你还好吗？”

他将门板拍的砰砰作响，自己的声音回荡在午夜的走廊。还好这一整层没什么人住，不怕被人当做半夜耍酒疯的醉鬼。

Chris拍了一会，里面毫无动静。

大概是已经睡着了，Chris猜测。

就在他要放弃的时候，门内有几声木板的刮擦声，紧接着，门板被重重撞了一下。

Chris吓了一跳，后退几步，穿堂风吹过，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他这才反应过来自己的行为多么地像一个耍酒疯的变态，估计回房到头就睡的Sebastian随手抓了件什么东西，砸向他这个扰人清梦的罪魁祸首。他讪讪地抓了把头发，躲回自己温暖的床铺。

次日，他在片场遇见了正在把自己往硅胶胳膊里塞的Sebastian，对方一脸神采奕奕，就好像昨天坚持到下半场的人不是他一样。

“那个……，你昨晚……没事吧？”Chris凑过去帮他扶住乱动的上半部分，小心地观察着他的神色。

“什么有事没事的？”Sebastian一脸茫然。

“哈，没有，我瞎说的。”Chris干笑了两声，被服装师嫌弃他添乱之后，挪到桌子旁边，撕开盘子里的小零食往Sebastian嘴里送，“你看起来精神不错啊，昨晚睡得好？”

Sebastian小心地叼过一块饼干，尽量不让渣滓掉在自己身上，他用怀疑的眼光上下打量着眼前这个大个子，含糊的开口道：“当然，睡前我还做了五十个俯卧撑呢。”

“信你才怪！”

Sebastian哈哈大笑，饼干渣滓喷了一身，被助理狠狠瞪住，笑声戛然而止，差点把自己噎着。

Chris松了一口气，看来对方不记得自己大半夜敲门的壮举了，连带着心情也愉快不少，他将剩下的小饼干塞进自己嘴里，拍了拍手上的渣滓，在Sebastian怨念的眼光中晃出拖车。

“为了你能塞进那些皮衣，零食还是少吃。”临走之前，Chris摆出‘美国队长对你有话说’的表情，“这些罪恶的东西我就帮你处理了，不用谢我。”

走出去好远，他都能听见Sebastian气急败坏的磨牙声。

拍摄进度意外的顺利，新的布景还没有完全搭好，难得又一次迎来了拍摄期间的小假期。

这也是为什么Chris又一次端着一杯插了小伞的柠檬水，看着Sebastian和其他人推杯换盏，一轮接着一轮。

Antony在酒精的作用下说话声大了起来，噼里啪啦的语速听得人头疼，Sebastian缩在椅子上，一米八出头的大个子看起来变成了小小的一团。他手上捏着一杯加了冰的威士忌，杯壁上凝结的水珠顺着他的手腕往下流，隐没在半挽的袖口。

那一种醉醺醺的感觉又上来了，Chris把插在杯口的柠檬片拔下来，塞在嘴里狠狠地嚼着。

妈的，真酸。

“今天要不就到这儿吧，很晚了。”Chris将柠檬吐出来，觉得自己牙都软了，Sebastian看了过来，钢蓝色的眼睛在酒吧不断变换的灯光下熠熠生辉。

“可是我还没来得及试老板的特调……”蓝眼睛眨了眨。

“Sebastian。”Chris深吸一口气，照这么个喝法，Sebastian迟早酒精中毒，就算酒量再大也没用，“明天说好了要一起对词的，你会起不来的。”

“就到这儿。”Antony站起来，拍拍两人的肩，作出一副老大哥的样子，“年纪大了，没有你们这些年轻人敢喝了。”

Chris冲他感激地笑笑，拖起意犹未尽的Sebastian，和众人告别。

“你真的爱多管闲事。”Sebastian倚靠在他身上，呼吸间都带着酒气，声音有些含混不清。

Chris翻了一个白眼，Sebastian假装没有看到，他的脸已经有些红了，脚步也有些不稳，摇摇晃晃地站在房门前，在身上费劲地摸索着房卡。

所以Sebastian不是不会醉，只是反射弧比一般人长罢了。

Chris无奈，先将自己的房门半掩，再帮Sebastian找房卡。

终于，“滴——”的一声，门开了。

“你自己一个人可以吧？”Chris被Sebastian用身子挡在门外，看着对方发红的双眼，有些后悔那一天没有把他的房门敲开。

“可以，当然可以。”Sebastian用手推着Chris壮硕的胸肌，将人往门外赶，“你不让我喝酒，还不让我睡觉了吗？”

“不是……”这话怎么听着都有点奇怪，看来今晚自己也喝多了，“你早点睡吧。”

Sebastian点点头，近乎是迫不及待地彻底将Chris逐出门外。  
回到自己房间的Chris左思右想，总是觉得Sebastian状态不对，实在是放心不下，最终从小冰箱里搜刮出一听苏打水，决定去看看对方的情况。

“Sebastian——”Chris抬手敲了一下门板，没想到却敲开了一条缝。

Sebastian居然忘记关门，Chris有些庆幸自己过来了。  
他将房门推开，又象征性地敲了几下：“你怎么回事？门都不关。”  
没有人回应他。

Chris感觉有些不对劲，压低声音叫了几声对方的名字，慢慢向屋内挪去，他握紧了手中的瓶子，预防着某个角落突然蹦出来他脑洞里才会出现的恐怖分子。

房间里几乎所有的灯都被打开了，被子被人翻开，床单有些皱，显然是刚刚才有人躺过。

他放轻脚步，准备继续向里查看，突然，他感到脚脖子有些暖融融的触感。

“操！”Chris差点蹦起来，耳畔是自己疯狂跳动的脉搏搏动声。

“喵嗷。”毛茸茸的东西发出了声音。

手里的瓶子差点打碎，Chris平复了几下呼吸，这才看清脚边盘着一团毛茸茸的白色——是一只猫。

真是见鬼，Chris暗骂一声，为什么Sebastian的房间里会有一只猫？

或许这只猫吃掉了Sebastian？

这可以解释为什么Sebastian不在卧室，Chris认真地思考两秒，毛茸茸的小家伙站了起来，蹭了蹭他的脚腕。

天呐，瞧瞧他的想法多么恶毒，这么可爱的小家伙怎么会吃掉Sebastian呢！

Chris抱歉地揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，那只猫居然也不咬他，透着粉色的小耳朵尖动了动。

他听见了淅淅沥沥的水声——那是从浴室传来的。紧闭的门前散落着一地衣服，想必是主人进去之前懒得收拾。

一想到那扇门后的场景，Chris的脸飞速升温，Sebastian正在洗澡，而他不请自入地进了房间。他有些不好意思地将苏打水放在吧台，从一旁的抽屉里翻出便签纸，洋洋洒洒地落笔。

“抱歉，看到你的房门没有关，自作主张地进来了，找到一瓶气泡水，希望能缓解你的不适。”

他看了一眼光明正大窝在床上的白色团子，心底一片柔软，又加了一行字：“下次别喝那么多了，晚安[笑脸]。”

02

Chris从餐车里拖了一箱水出来，之前一直藏在冰柜深处，拿到手里凉飕飕的，还没来得及走多远，就被路过的人分了个干净。

他看见不远处躲在阳伞下的Sebastian，鼻梁架着一副墨镜，嘴里还叼着一根吸管，不知道的还以为他在沙滩度假。

“还要水吗？”Chris对他扬了扬手上的瓶子，Sebastian懒洋洋地抬头，示意自己不需要了。

他将快要空了的箱子推到角落，挤到Sebastian伞下，被阳光刺到发疼的双眼总算得救了。

Chris推了推Sebastian，示意他给自己腾点地方，Sebastian挪了两下，杯子中的冰块碰撞在一次，他夸张地叹了口气，将两条长腿伸直。

“好热，你再过去一点。”椅子上的空间不大，两个人胳膊上的热汗几乎要蹭在一起。

“你再搬把椅子过来不就行了。”Sebastian不满，却还是又往一旁缩了缩。

Sebastian递给他一个小风扇，不大的风并不能缓解多少闷热，但聊胜于无，工作人员在不远处忙碌着，各式各样的机器围着他们打转。

要是周围没这么多人，他几乎都想拧开一瓶水从头顶往下浇了。Chris毫不怀疑如果自己那么做，水流经过他的皮肤会发出“滋滋——”的声音。

这里简直不适合人类生存，Chris有一搭没一搭的想着，他开始想念自己拖车里那渗人的冷气了。

一旁的Sebastian倒显得气定神闲，冰饮已经见底，空闲的双手捏着剧本扇风，丝丝缕缕的气流将他半长的棕发微微吹起。

“你不觉得热吗？”Chris发问，那飘动的发丝在他的眼前摇摆。

“热啊，但还可以忍受。”Sebastian鼻梁上的眼镜因为不断渗出的汗水而下滑，被挡住的灰蓝色露了出来，“不要着急，越急就越热。”

一缕头发沾在他的脸侧，Sebastian却丝毫没有要把它拨开的意思，Chris看着它随着Sebastian的话语动来动去，实在是忍不住，上手将它别在耳后。

Sebastian的头发很厚，充分地吸收了片场的热度，Chris以为自己将手伸向了火炉，他心头一动，那句话就自动地溜出了口：“我帮你扎个头发吧！”

Sebastian疑惑地看了他一眼，不晓得他又要搞什么幺蛾子，但脖颈后黏腻的触感让他屈服了，他从厚重的制服袖口下撸出来一条皮筋，调整一下坐姿，将自己的脑袋送到Chris眼前。

“你会扎吗？”Sebastian还是不信任Chris，语气里充满怀疑。

“当然！”Chris才不会告诉他自己在小时候拿Scott练过手——头发抓成一把，皮筋绕几圈，有什么难的嘛。

Sebastian顺滑的发丝划过他的指尖，入手有些毛茸茸的，发根有些微卷，再短一点说不定会炸起来。

那样Sebastian就会变成一个棕色的毛线球啦，Chris忍不住笑出声来，而且会是那种让小动物爱不释手的毛线球。

“有什么好笑的……”Sebastian小声嘟囔，Chris的手指在他的发间穿梭，让他舒服地眯了眯眼。

就像一只被人摸了脑袋的小猫咪。

Chris又想到了那天在Sebastian的房间里见到的白色毛球，别人都是宠物随主人，怎么Sebastian倒是和猫一样，就差没有冲他喵喵叫了。

“你说什么？”Chris手下一顿，Sebastian哎呦一声，显然是不小心扯到了头皮，他赶忙道歉，这才发现自己不小心将心中所想说了出来。

“没什么。”一个小揪揪出现在Sebastian的脑后，随着他的动作轻微摇晃，“我只是觉得你和你家的猫一模一样。”

“我家的猫？”Sebastian的后背肉眼可见地绷紧了，“我没有养猫啊。”

“可是，我那天在你的房间看到一只白色的猫。”Chris举起手机冲着Sebastian的后脑勺拍了一张照片，得意地拿给他看，但Sebastian的注意力显然被别的事情夺走了。

“我不养猫。”他的声音忍不住提高了几度“我对猫毛过敏。”说罢还皱了皱鼻子，就好像那些白色的绒毛就在他的眼前乱飘。

“那大概就是别人养的，不小心溜进你的房间了。”Chris毫不在意的耸肩，将自己扎的小揪揪发到群里，Antony发过来一个翻白眼的表情。

“下次你不要在外面喝那么多了，门都不关，还好跑进去的是猫。”还有我，Chris在心里默默补充。

Sebastian放松下来，靠回椅背，脑后的一团有些咯人，但确实凉快了不少，他将墨镜架回原位，鼻腔里哼了一声，表示自己听到了。

至于Antony再约他泡吧，盛情难却就不是他的错啦。

Sebastian快要杀青了。

这周五他的所有戏份就会拍摄结束，散落在房间里的东西一样样地被他收进箱子里，住了不短时间的房间显得有些空，Sebastian盘腿坐在沙发上，在电视的背景音里数着自己的行李。

有人在敲门，Sebastian将脚边的箱子踢开，跑去应门。

Chris靠在门柱上，百无聊赖地用脚尖拨弄着卷边的地毯，看到门开了，便冲里面的人扬了扬眉。

Sebastian半扬下巴，用眼神问他有何贵干，Chris将藏在背后的手拿了出来——是那天Sebastian没喝到的酒庄专供。

Sebastian瞬间笑得眉眼弯弯，Chris从他身侧挤了进去，看到一地狼藉。

“这么早就收拾好东西了啊。”

Chris踮着脚尖跳到沙发上，Sebastian从吧台摸出两个杯子，轻微的气泡连带着酒液的芳香从杯底向上溢出，他抿了一口，满意地咂咂嘴。

“周五办完离组手续就走。”Sebastian耸肩，“我会在海岛上给你寄明信片的。”

Chris不满地推了Sebastian一把，那人唇角挂着狡黠的笑，“能力越大责任越大，谁让你是我们的男主角呢。”

一想到以后再也不能穿过一个走廊就找到这个人，就突然有些低落，Chris睫毛低垂，在脸上投下浓密的阴影。

“可以晚点走吗？我们可以再搞个聚会。”语气里是掩饰不住的低落。

Sebastian瞪大双眼，故意做出一副惊讶的样子：“我还以为我的队长不让我泡吧了呢。”

“靠，我撤回刚刚的话，你可快点走吧。”Chris看向那双令他心动不已的蓝眼睛，“千万别再去祸害老板的珍藏了。”

他们在沙发上笑成一团，有写说不清道不明的东西在二人之间慢慢发酵，他们就像两只看不见对方的蜗牛，只能用触角小心地感受，没有人愿意打破这美好的气氛，假装夜晚拥有无限的长度。

“等你杀青了，你可以来找我。”有人这么说。

“或者我去找你，毕竟我可是个有Chris Evans电话号码的人。”

Chris笑了笑，“那你可千万别忘了打给我。”

好的，一言为定。

除了热，还是热。

Chris恍惚中以为自己进到了蒸笼，蒸腾的热气将他笼罩，他感到胸口沉闷，几乎无法呼吸。

身上很沉，就像被什么重物压住了一般，Chris在睡梦中挣扎，努力让自己清醒过来。

“操——”紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，空气涌入鼻腔，他又能重新呼吸了。

Chris的视线在昏暗的光线下对焦了一会，身上的闷热却没有缓解，他的意识慢慢从梦境中回笼，这才发现自己居然在Sebastian的沙发上睡着了。

方才两个人一边聊天一边对瓶吹，带来的红酒早就喝完了，Sebastian又开了几听啤酒，酒意慢慢将他包围，他就这样在柔软的沙发上和Sebastian一起昏睡过去。

他动了动胳膊，觉得胸口异常沉重，梦中窒息的感觉并没有退去，Chris低下头，看见自己胸口窝着一团白色的绒球。

“怎么又是你？”Chris明明记得他把门关好了。

Chris把自己撑起来，毛茸茸的小家伙往下滑了滑，有些尖锐的指甲勾住了衣服，堪堪停在腰腹的位置。

Sebastian去哪了？

Chris有些疑惑，房间里一览无余，除了客厅上方亮着的灯，其余地方都是漆黑一片。他挖出一直被自己压在身下的手机，现在已经凌晨一点了。

“Sebastian？”这家伙总不能又跑去酒吧喝下一轮了吧。

腰间热乎乎的毛团拱了拱，显然是被动来动去还喊个不停的Chris吵醒了。它张开淡粉色的唇瓣，发出一声不满的抗议。

Chris这才觉得有些不对——沙发另一边散落着一堆衣服，乱糟糟地堆在一起，就好像里面的人凭空消失了一样，仔细一看，那上面还沾着几根白色的绒毛。

妈的，他一定还在做梦。

白色的毛球从Chris身上爬了下去，用行动表达着对这个人类的不满，可它又舍不得那个软乎乎的人肉垫子，勉为其难地挑了他身边的角落，再次把自己盘起来。

“Sebastian……”Chris的声音都在抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地把猫抱起来，还被爪子挠了几下。

“你就是Sebastian，对不对？”猫咪被晃了几下，它真的生气了，这个人怎么回事，大半夜不睡觉还要把它摇醒发疯。

“喵嗷！”放开我！它凶狠地说道。

Chris被抓挠几下，彻底清醒，白色的团子半眯着眼，那双灰蓝色的猫眼和消失的某人如出一辙。

“Sebastian！这到底是怎么回事？！”

白色团子想起来了，那个曾经像个疯子一样在大半夜敲它门的人就是Chris，它当时示威地撞了回去，这个人就闭嘴了。

它挣扎着从Chris手中挣脱，落在地上，威胁地呲牙，Chris还在手舞足蹈，完全没有停下来的意思。

弓起后背，瞄准，再突然发力，白色团子像箭一样冲了出去。

“我真的不敢相信，你真的会变成猫吗Seb——嗷！”

Chris只觉得小腹被一股力量冲击了一下，便跌坐回沙发上，那只猫耀武扬威地挥着爪子，咪呜咪呜地不知道在说什么。

算了，他不能指望一只猫能和他解释明白。Chris想要激动地在房间里转圈圈，又觉得自己像个没见过世面的傻子——不过第一次见到会变成猫的人，就算表现得再傻也情有可原吧！

一人一猫在房间里追追打打，虽然只有Chris是那个单方面被追打的人，他勉强接受了这一事实，兴奋再也架不住困倦，很快便倒在床上，埋头睡去。

等他睡醒，他一定要问个明白。

03

Sebastian朦朦胧胧张开双眼，看见自己的床上趴着一个熟悉的影子。

好奇怪，这是自己的房间没错啊。

他抬手揉揉酸胀的脑袋，那里还残留着一点宿醉的眩晕感。

身上有些凉飕飕的，而且关节都有些僵。Chris在床上，那自己又在哪里？

他环视整个房间，地板上堆满了翻开的箱子，还有几个抱枕不知道为什么东一个西一个，沙发上还堆着一堆衣服。

Sebastian腾地从地上跳起来，迅速抓过揉成一团的衣服套在身上。完蛋了完蛋了，他看着Chris全然无害的睡颜，茫然无措。

昨晚的气氛让他有些忘形，他应该趁着神志清醒把Chris赶回去的。现在Chris知道了他隐藏最深的秘密，暗恋对象跑了不说，也许剧组今天就会将他扫地出门。

Chris一睁眼就看见Sebastian在客厅乱转，满脸的惴惴不安，全然没有半夜折腾他的那股精气神，他伸了个懒腰，成功地吸引了Sebastian的注意。

“Chris……”Sebastian小步靠过来，语气中充满了小心翼翼，好像回到了他们俩刚认识的那个时候。

“早啊Seb。”Chris的眼角漾开笑纹，清晨的阳光落满他的双眼，“我一直觉得你像猫，没想到你真的是一只小猫咪。”

Sebastian眼中露出一丝惊恐，他抓住Chris的袖子，急切地开口：“拜托Chris……，我真的很抱歉……”洁白的牙齿咬住下唇，“不要告诉别人，好不好？”

Sebastian神情恳切，Chris心中最柔软的那一块被触动了，他忍不住伸手捏了下Sebastian下巴的小沟，就像对待那只耀武扬威的猫，“当然，Seb，不要担心。”

“我不会说出去的，这是我们两个之间的秘密。”  
Sebastian看着那双认真的蓝眼睛，他太了解这个男人了，那其中的真诚不是骗人的。他微微放下心来，语气也轻松了不少。

“谢谢你，Chris。”他用力地握了握Chris的手，“这次算是我欠你的。”

“那你欠的可多了。”Chris把自己的袖子撸开，露出几道血痕，“你该剪指甲了，Seb。”

Sebastian愈发愧疚，连忙跑开在自己的行李里翻找着酒精，还小声嘟囔让他不要担心，不用去打疫苗之类的。

“话说，昨晚的事情你还记得多少？”Chris咧着嘴，任由Sebastian拽着他的胳膊给他消毒。

Sebastian脸红了红，不可避免的想到了在酒精作用下那些暧昧的话语。

Chris显然也意识到了，轻咳一声，补充道：“我是说，嗯……你会记得你变成猫之后的事情吗？”比如说一直追着我挠。

“其实只能大概记得一点点……”Sebastian挠了挠头，他只有在醉酒之后陷入睡眠才会变成猫，动物的本性会加快他的代谢，但也会让他难以用正常的人类思维思考。“我没有办法控制自己，如果可以的话，我肯定不会抓你的。”

这也是为什么Sebastian在外千杯不倒，他会在感到酒劲上来之前一个人躲起来，这样就不会有人发现他的小秘密。

只不过他所有的警惕心在面对Chris时便消失殆尽了。  
一失足成千古恨呐！

Chris见Sebastian开始叹气，明白他现在的懊恼，于是便翻出手机敲了几下，没过多久，便有人推着餐车来敲门。

“不要和自己生气啦。”Chris把茶几清出来，将盘子摆在Sebastian眼前，是一块煎的香喷喷的鱼排。

Sebastian用叉子将肉捣碎，看起来兴致不高，有一口没一口地吃着。

“不是都说猫科动物最爱吃鱼了吗？”Chris抑制不住自己的好奇。

“那我怎么知道。”叉子和盘底接触，发出刺耳的声响，“我又不是真的猫。”

“好吧好吧，你不是猫。”倒像是一头小狮子，“别戳了，人总喜欢吃鱼吧？”

猫科动物终于满意了，粉色的舌尖将唇边的酱汁舔了个干净，味道确实不错，皱起的眉头总算舒展开来。

Chris觉得自己很有必要买一本猫科动物饲养指南好好研究了。

Sebastian离组那天，还是如约参加了Chris召集起来的小聚会。  
等他办完手续，赶到酒吧，聚会已经进行到了气氛最热烈的时候，Antony正在和Renner拼歌，高昂的乐曲盖住一切声音，想要对话只能靠喊。

“嘿Seb！这里！”Chris对他招了招手，他特意给自己留了个位置，桌面上还摆着一杯加了橄榄的气泡水。

Sebastian绕过杯子去够桌子中央的酒，被Chris在半空截住，他不满地瞪了Chris一眼。

“你今晚少喝一点，明天还要早起。”Chris的嘴唇张张合合，Sebastian靠着嘴型才勉强辨别出其中意思。

“少喝一点又不是不喝。”Sebastian不满，空闲的左手捞到一杯加了冰的金汤力。

拜托，让别人知道他在酒吧喝泡了橄榄的气泡水，他还要不要混啦。

“你就不怕又——！”Chris靠在他的耳边，生怕别人听到，“你要是喝飘了，我可扛不动你。”

Chris满眼都是关切，Sebastian瞬间没了和他斗嘴的兴致，声音也柔和起来：“我心里有数，Chris。”只要不喝醉，什么都不会发生。

“别忘了我能把他们都喝趴下。”Sebastian冲他眨眨眼，红润的唇角弯起一个好看的弧度，得意到猫尾巴都要翘起来了。

Chris切身领会过Sebastian的酒量，知道自己不过是在瞎操心，可他就是没有办法不去担心他。Sebastian面前的空杯子越来越多，Chris替他挡了几次，但大家对即将解放的Sebastian万分热情，他也跟着急躁起来。

有人嚷嚷着再来一轮，坐在他身旁的某人看起来兴致勃勃，准备大杀四方。

Chris拽住Sebastian的胳膊站了起来：“突然想起来你还有些东西在我那儿没收拾，我先送你回去吧。”

Sebastian盯着Chris率先离去的背影，和众人简单告别，Chris在外面等他，指尖有忽明忽暗的火光。

“你还好吗？是不是胃不舒服？”Sebastian想到Chris替他挡了好几次酒，迟来的愧疚感涌了上来。

“抱歉，Chris，你没有必要那么做的——”

“Sebastian。”Chris打断他的话，语气有些僵硬，“别说抱歉……，算了，你就当我神志不清、胡言乱语好了。”

室外流动的空气让他的大脑恢复清明，呛人的烟吸入肺腑，再吐出来，让人看不清表情。

“我也不知道我在瞎操什么心，你知道自己在干什么，也玩的很开心。”

“可是我就是没有办法不去担心你，之前是怕你酒精中毒，现在是怕你在别人面前露了馅。”

“你说我该怎么办啊，Sebastian。”

谁让我的脑海里都是你，无论是摄像机前认真工作的样子，还是有着软绵绵触感的小绒球。

明天天一亮，这个人就会踏上归程的车，他在纽约，而他在亚特兰大，漫长的假期开启之后，他也许会拎包踏上归期未知的旅程，而他则行踪不定。

谁能知道未来两人还会有什么交集呢？

“嘿。”他的手被轻轻地捏了两下，Sebastian身上的香水味冲淡了萦绕的烟味，“我不是说过吗，我最开心的事情就是手机里存了你的电话。”

“我还要给你寄明信片呐，你可别想着假装没收到。”

他感到脸颊微凉，柔软的唇瓣在那里落下一个一触即离的吻，那一双他再熟悉不过的眸子凝视着他，要将他的样子永远地映在眼底。  
他们肩并肩慢慢往回走，指尖时不时擦过对方，没有人躲开，他们感受着彼此的温度。

也许这是他们的最后一次合作，但是没关系，他们拿到了彼此同行的车票。

“所以，为什么Sebastian会有东西放在Chris那里？”Renner看着窗外两个并肩而行的身影，沉默半晌，最终还是忍不住问道。

“别问，问就是不知道。”Antony讳莫如深地摇头。

只可意会不可言传啊。

04

宣传期之前漫长的空档，除了偶尔接一些小型的拍摄，Sebastian也会背着他的相机四处逛逛。

Chris已经回家了，和他的家人们待在一起，Sebastian把拍下来的风景发给他看，Chris总会认真点评一番，让Sebastian很是受用。

“我打算明天回去了，岛上太热，皮都要晒掉了。”Sebastian趴在酒店柔软的床上，海风从敞开的落地窗里吹进，扬起轻薄的纱帘。  
“看出来了，你最起码黑了三个度。”对话框不断往外弹，“你的经纪人会杀了你的。”

Sebastian对着空气做了个鬼脸，反正假期还长，他还有一整个秋冬可以挥霍。

Chris给他发来一张照片，他点开，那是一张棕白相间的大狗，身上都是泥点。大狗正垂着脑袋乖乖趴在地上，Chris在照片里露出大半张脸，贴身的T恤沾了水紧紧绷在胸前。

“Dogder跑去邻居家，把人家的塑胶泳池撞裂了，拽着它去指认现场它就开始装委屈。”

“如果它也会变成人就好了，这样我就可以让它手写道歉信了。”  
Sebastian在床上笑出声，手指移到照片上，长按，保存，确认。

“Dogder只是一只小狗狗，你怎么能这么对它。”他想象了一下那双小爪子捏着笔的样子，很是滑稽。

“所以需要一只成熟的猫咪教它做狗的道理。”

“闭嘴吧你。”Sebastian感到自己脸颊的温度不断升高，“我要睡了。”

“好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

临睡之前，他的手机又亮了一下，Sebastian将屏幕划开，Chris问他明天几点的飞机。

他检查了一下订票信息，再截图发过去，对面发回来一个OK的Emoji。

Sebastian忍不住将聊天记录往上翻了翻，他们给彼此发了不少照片，一顿美味的早晨，一棵奇形怪状的树，都是一些生活中平平无奇的琐碎，无聊的要命。

可他们就这样让对方融入自己的生活，他们好像有着对彼此说不完的话，平淡的小事也让他充满倾诉欲，他能感到自己的脑海正在被另一个人填满，而他知道对方也是如此。

手机屏幕熄灭了，Sebastian满足地沉入梦境。

Sebastian艰难地把箱子拖上楼，看到自己的门前坐着一个戴帽子的人。

他疑惑的检查了一下楼层，是他家没错。

那人听到轮子和瓷砖摩擦的声音，将帽子摘下，露出一张再熟悉不过的脸——果然是Chris。

“你怎么在这——不对，你是怎么上来的？”手里的箱子被接走，Sebastian在背包里艰难地翻找着钥匙。

“楼下的门卫认出我了。”Chris不在意的耸肩，“我本来想在下面等你的，他听说我要找你，就放我上来了。”

好吧，他就知道Chris是个拿脸当钥匙的混蛋，而他该死地喜欢这一点。

Chris完全不把自己当外人，进门之后自在地坐在沙发上，从茶几地下翻出一包玉米片，芝士味的，他的最爱。

他看着Sebastian进进出出，把箱子里的东西简单归位，又接了两杯水，这才把自己丢在沙发垫子上，发出一声满足的叹息。

“看你冰箱都空了，不如晚上出去吃？我订了餐厅。”Chris抖落过于厚重的芝士粉，塞给Sebastian，Sebastian懒得伸手，直接张嘴，接受他的投喂。

“不要，累死了，叫外卖吧。”他努嘴示意桌上厚厚一沓外卖单，一只手将电视遥控器按得啪啪作响。

“行吧。”Chris挑了个舒服的姿势半躺下去，“别翻了，就看这个。”

夸张的罐子笑声从电视中传出，那是一部有些年代的情景剧，他们都看了很多遍，此时当做背景音也是个不错的选择。

Chris开了四个小时的车，又在门口等了许久，困倦逐渐席卷全身。他歪头斜靠在Sebastian身上，呼吸之间能闻到布料上洗衣剂的香气。

那是Sebastian的味道。

“话说，你怎么突然跑过来了？”Sebastian开口，下巴一下一下戳着他的头。

“公司想安排一次公关，我出来躲几天。”Chris蹭了蹭他，“你会收留我的，对不对？”

Sebastian轻笑出声，手指梳理着Chris有些干燥的发丝。瞧瞧，现在谁才是黏人的小猫咪。

“你就不怕被人拍到？”

“拍到就拍到，有什么所谓。”Chris双眼微盍。

他太久没有见到Sebastian了，知道对方要回来，简直是迫不及待地赶过来。

他只是想来撸一撸他的猫，没有人能够阻止他。

“我很想你，Seb。”

“我也是。”

他们交换了一个迟来了太久的吻，互相推搡着跌跌撞撞向楼上走去，窗帘严丝合缝地拉紧，挡住任何意图窥探的目光，他们分开了三个月，却好像过了半生那么久，不过没有关系，早已敞开的心房会将对方完全包裹，此刻、未来，他们都会拥有彼此。

Chris提出让Sebastian和他一起回家过圣诞，Sebastian思索片刻便答应了。

绝对不是因为Chris跟他说他买了一副巨大的猫爬架。

“那东西和我有什么关系！”Sebastian想把手中的披萨盖在那张灿烂的笑脸上，“你想养猫就自己去买一只！”

“那可不行。”Chris笑嘻嘻地凑过来，帮他把青椒丝挑走，“我家的Sebby会嫉妒的。”

Chris喜欢叫白猫Sebby，语气甜腻腻，总能让Sebastian起一身鸡皮疙瘩。就算是他的妈妈也不会这么叫他，但他总是会对那个蓝眼睛的大个子不断妥协。

随他去吧，Sebastian心想，自己身体里的那只猫倒是很喜欢这个称呼。

“我还买了很多猫罐头，可以给你加餐。”Chris帮他把身前的安全带系好，导航已经设好了，他们能赶在傍晚之前到家，如果不堵车的话。

“滚开。”Chris的手被拍开，他转而在Sebastian发间印下一个轻吻。

“这就和你一起滚。”

Sebastian抱臂，Chris就喜欢逗他，他早就领会过了。  
笑意在他的眼中蔓延，他得承认，他很享受这种感觉。

Dogder是第一个冲过来迎接他的。

它听见了熟悉的引擎声，兴奋地叫着跑过来，先扑在Chris身上给他洗了个脸，转而又被旁边的Sebastian吸引了注意力。

Dodger绕着Sebastian的膝盖转了两圈，深色的鼻尖耸动，认真地嗅着，毛茸茸的大尾巴摇得飞快，像是发现了什么不得了的宝贝。

“Dogder，这是你的新朋友，Sebby。”Chris拍了拍那个毛茸茸的脑袋，塞给他一块牛肉干。

“你是听话的乖狗狗，不许欺负Sebby哦。”

Sebastian只恨现在没有爪子，Chris的俊脸逃过一劫。

Dogder用脑袋拱着Sebastian后腰，热情地把他往房间里推，它嗒嗒嗒地跑远了，没一会儿又蹭回Sebastian脚边，嘴里还叼着一个巨大的玩偶。

那是它最爱的小狮子，现在它有了新伙伴，它愿意和Sebastian分享自己的最爱。

“哦Dodger。”Chris爱怜地抚摸它顺滑的毛皮，“它真的很喜欢你，Seb。”

无论他是不是一只毛绒绒的猫，Sebastian就是有让人立刻喜欢上他的魔力，他将玩偶拿在手上摆出滑稽的姿势，Dogder跟着他一起晃脑袋。

不得不说，他真的很喜欢这里。

Chris的家人很热情，享用完美味的晚餐，他和Chris挤成一团，靠在壁炉前，落地窗外是飞扬的白雪。

Sebastian常年一个人在外闯荡，他久违的找到了家的感觉，心中暖意几乎要满溢出来，让他的眼角有些发胀。

床铺陷下去一块，Dogder跳上来，挤在两个人中间，热烘烘的身体很有分量，靠起来舒服极了。

困意伴随着微醺俘获了他的意识，他和他的爱人相拥而眠。

Chris迷迷糊糊感到有一个凉凉的小东西在拍他的脸，便挣扎着将眼皮撑开一道缝。

深粉的肉垫，白色的绒毛，是他的Sebby。

Sebastian的后腿搭在Dogder头上，用力地踢着，努力在Chris和棕毛大狗之间拔出一道空隙。

它是被Dogder有些沉重的呼吸声吵醒的，大狗温热的呼吸喷洒在它脸上，弄得它的毛刺得鼻尖发痒。

Chris睡得正香，胳膊搭在Dodger身上——那本来应该是它的位置。现在整个房间都是狗的味道，让它忍不住打了个喷嚏。

这也太过分了！没有人能够侵占它的领地，狗也不行！

它跳起来站在Dogder身上，顺滑的毛皮让它脚底打滑，对于一只  
猫来说Dogder还是太大了些，它用尽了全身的力气都没法在一人一狗之间扒开一条缝隙。

Sebastian歪了歪脑袋，用剩余不多的思维想办法，它扒拉不动Dogder，但扒拉得动Chris啊！

就这么定了。Sebastian爬到Chris胸前，伸出爪子拨弄着Chris的脸，嘴里发出喵喵的声音。

“Chris，快醒醒，我要没位置睡觉啦。”

“Chris！我感觉我睡在狗窝里面，Dogder会不会半夜咬掉我的头。”

“Chris！快点醒来呀！”

爪下的人终于皱着眉头悠悠转醒。

“Seb？你怎么又成这样了？”Chris声音含混，夹杂着浓厚的睡意，“别闹了，快睡吧。”

“咪嗷——”不行，这让它怎么睡得着呀。

Sebastian将四只爪子都挪到了Chris身上，作为一只已经成年的猫，它的分量可不轻。

Chris将它半举起来，用自己的下巴蹭了蹭它的脑袋，“嘘——，你想让Scott他们听见吗？”

他调整了一下姿势，半张脸埋在白猫毛绒绒的肚子上，变成猫的Sebastian身上有着独特的味道，还混着一点沐浴露的香气。

“晚安，Seb。”

Sebastian被他环在怀中，背脊后传来Chris有力的心跳声，它的眼角瞥见Dogder四仰八叉地被顶到床边，终于满意了，小声地哼了几下，享受着周身的温暖。

“所以，你是在吃Dogder的醋？”

第二天一大早，Sebastian迅速将自己收拾整齐，躲进厨房帮忙准备早晨，可还是躲不过Chris，他将自己拉到角落，湛蓝的眸中满是狡黠。

“没有，你在做梦。”他不敢直视Chris的双眼，慢慢变红的双耳出卖了他。

“哦Seb，你真的是一只小猫咪。”Chris笑出声，捏了捏他发烫的耳垂，故意将声音掐得细高：“Dogder还是个小狗狗，你怎么能欺负它呢。”

“操你的，Chris。”Sebastian一拳捶上Chris的肩膀，Chris夸张地作出吃痛的表情，他也忍不住被逗笑了。

“我努力控制自己了，真的。”

Dogder看到两个人在一旁打闹，好奇地挤过来，半支起身子想要加入。

“抱歉，小可爱。”Sebastian揉了揉它的脑袋，Dogder亲昵地在他的掌心留下一道水痕。

“今天带你去买好吃的，就当是我的赔罪，怎么样？”

Dogder敏锐地嗅出要出去遛弯的信号，开心地支起两片耳朵。这个叫Sebastian的人类真是太好啦，闻起来像是同类，还愿意陪它一起玩。

Dogder决定今晚暂时抛弃主人，陪这个人类一起睡觉。

Sebastian没法知道Dogder的小脑瓜里盘算着什么，他抱着他的爱人，让他的气息充斥自己的口腔。

“圣诞快乐，Chris。”

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”

Dogder还是挤在两人中间，过长的毛让他有些发痒。

不过Sebastian知道，他会习惯的。


End file.
